creatolavaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Friðrik Arnarsson
Backstory Friðrik was an archangel who had sinned, as he became more prideful and accepting himself for who is he is; an arrogant, familial, and bisexual lover, after being realizing that he is in love not only with women but with men. Many angels are heteroromantic to keep in the tradition of chastity, and keeping the race of angels, pure. While on duty as an Archangel, Friðrik was caught making out with a man, and he was sent back to heaven, to be on an arranged marriage with Tein, a respected Dominion who is sure to guard Friðrik to keep him out of human love. Along the way, the Holy Spirit took away his emotions, so they will be sure that Friðrik will not make any sins, and will follow a command. 1,000 years within the marriage, in the 9th century, while Dominion was guarding another power angel, Friðrik managed to find Thiota, a former prophetess who was stripped of her ministry after her lies on behalf of the Catholic Church. He thought of her as determined, resourceful, and independent, very unusual for a woman of her time. On 847, Friðrik took Thiota with him to another world, named Mundusalte, where heaven and hell are located. His loyalty for his new lover was amazing, Thiota lived longer than many people back on Earth, as death was common there; thus, Friðrik will find a way to find time to hang out with Thiota, so he doesn't make the Holy Spirit, nor his wife, Tein, disappointed. Meanwhile, God started noticing that some angels are starting to go to Mundusalte, most notably, Friðrik and another power angel, Olathe, are not doing their jobs, they became more disobedient than ever, to the point that they haven't gone to heaven for 2 months, which is almost unheard of. When Friðrik returned to heaven, the Holy Spirit has sent the archangel Michael to punish him to not to return to heaven ever again. Friðrik became frustrated, despite his lack of emotions, he imagined why would God punish him in such a horrible way, just because of who is, and who he loved. What's worse is that Thiota was killed by Ethereals, who needed the Oco necklace to make profits to Rrailey; she was sent to hell in the afterlife, which made him confused, yet devastated in his mind, without expressing it. The thought of him being suffered got him to make plans with a semi deity figure in the world of Mundusalte, named Soprano, so Friðrik can overthrow God to disband Heaven, and angel can be free from the laws of God. A harpy by the name of Nalirei is willing to help Friðrik and Soprano by forming a group of harpies disguising as angels, along with allying with the Tyrano people. Elizabeth McBride helped out with the plans to overthrow heaven and is considering summoning Satan to help out with the job. During the planning course, Friðrik began hunting demons, most notably, the succubi and incubi, and the highest class of demons, the Devilukes, as they have much power to put people not only in sin but in despair of anyone can want to hurt, for pleasure. Ironically enough, he destroys these demons out of frustration and away on venting his fallen status. Satan would take notice of the torture of demons, from the reports of Ichiro, one of his loyal followers, who has a good sense of empathy, as he and his twin sister, Tsukiko, get harsh treatment from Ezrael. From these reports that also came with survivors of Friðrik's prejudice towards demons, Satan will not accept him to join hell, as even the most horrible of torture, couldn't withstand Friðrik, even in reality, he was suffering. Elizabeth summoned Satan to fulfill on overthrowing heaven; Satan, however, found out of Elizabeth's plan on why she summoned him, as punishment, Elizabeth will also not be going to heaven or hell, but remain on Mundusalte, like a poltergeist on the area of her eventual death. Satan would curse Friðrik's followers to rotten ash if they attacked an angel, and would put Friðrik in amnesia. When the plan came, the group managed to go to heaven, while Soprano, Elizabeth, and Friðrik did the bloodshed. Over 1,000 harpies died in battle, with the remaining 1,000 was able to resist the curse, therefore, with many injuries, they are determined enough to go on. Before facing God, the archangels Michael, Gabriel, Barachiel, Raphael, and Uriel, managed to stop just Friðrik and Nalirei, but Elizabeth's divineness with Soprano's angel power reduction powers help out to defeat the 3rd and 2nd spheres of angels. The Thrones were able to weaken the divineness of Elizabeth, as she became a much weaker subject; thus, Soprano having to reduce his magic from Elizabeth so he can be stronger to face God. Friðrik and Nalirei with other harpies, made their sacrifices to beat out the archangels, with other loyal archangels stand by the wayside, knowing their timing to attack. In the end, most of the remaining 1,000 harpies died, Friðrik and Nalirei did their choice, by giving Soprano their energy to continue fighting. Soprano suddenly froze, as the Thrones stopped fighting them, with a Seraph and The Holy Spirit came facing Soprano, with that being said, The Holy Spirit made a flashing light, the destructs their magic, causing Soprano, and their surviving allies to bright, and a mixing reset came. The Fallen Archangel has woken up in a grass field, wondering why he's here. Friðrik was in confusion about why he is in a grass field. What he did notice is that he has wings, which is not attached to his arm; that concludes himself as an angel from Heaven. Thing is, he doesn’t know what and where heaven is located on. With these clues he barley remembers about, the angel flew to any settlement he can find. The angel found a settlement that took 9 minutes to fly, which he found the people residing the settlement, look nothing like himself. It leads to disappointment, but he had nowhere else to go. The people looked like animals have the same structure as humans, but with their animalistic traits are mainly featured on their heads. A person by the name of Caramel was curious about the angel, as she loves the stories her father gave to her as a child, as angels are the servants of the people on Mundusalte, to reach their dreams. Based on what Caramel told him, the angel would follow the stories, as he felt that's his purpose in his life. Caramel also gave him his name, Friðrik, as while he doesn't know it, Ezrael is dead, for now. Description Appearance In his pre-fallen days, Ezrael can be seen with a medium length straight white hair, gray eyes, red streaks on his cheeks, a turtleneck white shirt, navy blue poncho, gray pants, black boots, a silver bracelet, and fair skin. His poncho can turn into angel wings, which can fly, they are white, however, when he fell, his hair has some black streaks, and his wings are now dark gray. In the events of the story, his main outfit consists of a brown v-shirt, with tan paddings, light red-orange sag pants, black boots, a light red-orange belt, a short fluffy cloak (that becomes his dark gray wings), olive skin, and gray teal hair. He also comes with a battle outfit, it has black armor, with spiky shoulder pads, black boots, and a silver bracelet. With that, his wings are revealed when Friðrik transforms for fighting. Personality The duration in Heaven felt easier, as he's simply doing his duties till he got promoted to Archangel. In his pre-fallen days, he would guide humans for success, although Ezrael envied their lives as they felt with their period, they desire several things that will result in remembrance and resulting in adaptation. Ezrael felt living in eternity was a curse, knowing individuals with long lives aren’t inclined to differ, particularly with appearances perhaps misleading. As Ezra was removed from his ability to feel, he didn’t grow heavy to anyone, although he's somehow ‘close’ to somebody, as he made sacrifices for them. His life with Thiota was a sensational feeling he gotten, as a result of Ezra finally get to expertise how humans feel love, even when he can’t sense it; Thiota was a significant person to his life. Ezrael was in severe despair once he fell, leading him to a protracted-term slumber, dreaming the different ways Ezrael would approach his love before the falling. He would love to keep his issues to himself and would like personal space, however, typically, he'll like somebody on his respect for a protracted time. His emotion towards leading figures in heaven created urges for Ezra to become dominant towards any submissive being, his yearning for power was solely about to get stronger. Ezrael likes to take risky moves; his decision to overthrow God was ineffective, however, he enjoyed the journey. Losing his reminiscences created him curiously, whereas currently being open-minded towards anyone’s opinions. Friðrik doesn’t wish anyone to harm, but he is inclined to kill anyone if law created him do thus to guard others obtaining harm. Friðrik became fatherly, as he protects his assortment of individuals who follow on his journey to seek out purpose in life. Personal Information Relationships Tomeka Millan Tomeka felt that she could be independent of Friðrik, though, she is aware that she has too much of a dependence on Friðrik, so she isn't able to live alone. They clash a lot, but Tomeka is loyal to him, but will also get frustrated like Friðrik. Callan Larth Since raising him, Callan became somehow reliant towards Friðrik. However, Callan is starting to become more independent as he is trying to adjust to elf society when he got back to his town. Gallery Click here to visit the gallery » Trivia * Ezrael was his name in celebration of Ezra of Scribe to follow the messages of God. Many traits from Ezra the Scribe can be seen on Ezrael. * Friðrik is an Aquarius * Friðrik doesn't care about dating in a specific gender, he will genuinely care about the person regardless. * He makes horrible food great since he has over 1,000 years of cooking. * Depending on the route, he may want to stay on Mundusalte or seek redemption to return to heaven. * He can only be hurt or killed if something is weak against angels in general. Category:Male Category:OC Category:Angels Category:Saki See's OCs Category:Lawful Neutral